Lo que tu gesto no da
by Hinageshi N
Summary: Dos palabras y su relación fue condenada al fracaso. O eso pensó. ItachiDeidara. Crack! OneShot


**Diclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, probablemente. Crack.

**Pareja:** Itachi/Deidara, algo de Sasori/Deidara, Itachi/con todo el mundo.

**Palabras:** 1.635

**Notas:** El título no me convence del todo :S

**Lo que tu gesto (no) da**

Deidara odia a Itachi.

Todo comenzó el día en el que fueron presentados. Todo había ido bien, Itachi parecía ser igual a los demás miembros. Peligroso, poderoso y con ese magnetismo loco. Ni siquiera su plena indiferencia, esa cara de frígido, hacían alguna diferencia.

Hasta que hizo estallar el caos.

—Pareces mujer.

Dos palabras y decidió que su relación sería un fracaso. El rostro de Deidara se contrajo de ira, cambiando de colores hasta llegar a un rosa pálido. Y, en su humillación, Itachi le sonreía con burla.

De nada sirvió que los demás miembros le aseguraran –con pruebas a la vista- que Itachi no había hecho movimientos faciales en ningún momento. Y la única razón por la que le permitió vivir, fue porque sabía que era más poderoso y matarlo podría poner en peligro su vida. De la que se hubo salvado.

El odio nació, vulgarmente. Y apoderado por él, dedicó a Itachi las peores miradas asesinas.

No sirvieron de nada, Itachi estaba acostumbrado a ver esa misma mirada en los demás y en él mismo –sólo que más elegante-.

* * *

Deidara trató de vengarse. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Sería divino verlo por el suelo, muerto por el peso de su insulto.

—Im-po-ten-te.

Mirada de superioridad, sonrisa petulante, y pose ganadora. Había vencido. Saboreó su efecto, pero le supo a nada.

A Nada.

¡No se había inmutado! Seguía de piedra, como si le hubiera hablado a una pared.

—Te dije: Im-po-ten-te —volvió a repetirlo, por si era de entendimiento lento.

Esa vez obtuvo una respuesta: Itachi ladeó la cabeza.

Eso fue todo.

En esos momentos, Deidara era puro fuego rabioso. Itachi, hielo glacial con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Se retiró explotando lo primero que se le cruzara a su paso, sin importar qué fuera. De esa manera, Akatsuki perdió a uno de sus miembros y entró Hidan en su lugar, pero esa es otra historia en la que Deidara no tiene mucho protagonismo, por eso no les importa.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando cayó en la cama y se prometió que nunca más mataría de forma _inconsciente_ a un compañero, se llevó el susto de su vida. Rodeado por la oscuridad de la habitación, sin ser posible a esas horas un rayo de luz –el bombillo se había quemado recientemente-, estaba Itachi. Parado, su vista fija en él.

En él.

Deidara no sintió miedo, no quiso escapar allí mismo y refugiarse en las sábanas de su maestro –si apenas acababa de salir de ellas-, no, por supuesto que no. A cada parpadeo, le parecía que estaba más cerca. No fue capaz de pronunciar nada, no podía pedirle explicaciones porque Itachi no se las daría. Lo odiaba lo suficiente para conocerlo bien.

Esa noche, Itachi le demostró a Deidara que no era impotente. Y él se molestó aun más, ya que su insulto no había surtido efecto.

Su relación fue mala desde entonces. Todo por culpa de Itachi, porque no debió haberle dicho que se parecía a una mujer e Itachi parecía decidido a refutarle cada vez que podía su vano insulto.

Serio, frío, gélido. Hasta las rocas eran más emotivas.

Deidara prefería a las rocas antes que a él. Ellas no le insultaban al conocerlo.

* * *

Kakuzu le aconsejó que no podía seguir así. Hidan le dijo que transmitía su odio al prójimo equivocado. Kakuzu mandó a callar a Hidan y le ordenó que se fuera a rezar sus estupideces. Hidan se ofendió y odió a Kakuzu hasta el minuto siguiente, cuando los dejó solos y fue a predicar su religión como se debía. Kakuzu lamentaría tener que obligar a los demás a limpiar los cuerpos ensangrentados de los sacrificios de Hidan.

Deidara exigió que le prestaran atención. Kakuzu volvió a aconsejarle algo más sano.

—Dile que lo odias y listo. Si se ofende y por alguna razón intenta acabar contigo, defiéndete y haz lo que puedas _fuera_ de la base. No voy a pagar para que limpien sus restos.

* * *

Deidara pagó por la consulta, y se fue en busca de Itachi, dispuesto a aflorar su odio y hacerle pagar lo que le había dicho hacía… -se quedó pensativo-… no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo.

Lo encontró en su habitación, sentado en su cama con el frasco de pintura para uñas abierto.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo, mostrándole las manos.

Deidara no estaba dispuesto a tener consideración con él.

—Tengo que decirte algo —le dijo. Itachi asintió, sin siquiera inmutarse pero cerrando el frasco. Todos esos años en su cama –y siendo compañeros, por qué no- habían servido para conocer a Deidara, aunque jamás hubiera querido. Y cuando iban a hablar, sería para puros caprichos que tendría que aguantarle porque era un quisquilloso.

—Adelante.

—Te odio —le escupió y siguió—. No sabes cuánto deseo verte lejos¡explotando como mis cosas bellas! Hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste, ver el dolor y el sufrimiento desfigurar tu cara¡verte jodido de una vez!

Itachi asintió, secamente.

* * *

—Te odio, te odio, te odio… —Lo repitió varias veces y se detuvo para tomar aire.

Se volteó iracundo hacia Itachi, dispuesto a enfrentarse si era necesario. Esperó su reacción.

—Bien. —Pareció asentir a un comentario sobre el clima.

Deidara se exasperó. Le gritó incoherencias y un montón de maldiciones que resonaron por toda la habitación.

—¿No habías terminado? —le preguntó Itachi.

Deidara gritó aún más, y cuando estaba a punto de sacar su arcilla y comenzar a destruir cosas, Itachi lo paró en seco, sujetándole las manos con fuerza inhumana. Deidara no se amedrentó.

Le escupió en la cara e Itachi hizo un gesto de disgusto. ¡Milagro!

—No hay porqué ser cochinos.

—¡Te escupo cada vez que se me de la gana, al igual que tu me humillas cada vez que se te da la gana!

—Te humillo como humillo a los demás. —Itachi pareció pensativo—. No comprendo por qué me odias, si hasta el momento no parecías pasarla mal cada vez que estaba sobre ti.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —le preguntó con reproche—. Tú… dijiste que parecía mujer.

—Ah. No recuerdo.

Obviamente.

—¡Al conocernos, lo dijiste!

—Ah. —Hubo un momento de silencio, Deidara lo esperó, expectante—. No me acuerdo, así que no debe ser importante.

* * *

En el resto de la base se oyeron varias explosiones surgir de la habitación de Itachi. Pein pensó que pronto tendría que reemplazar a un nuevo miembro, Tobi lloró prematuramente la muerte de su maestro mientras que Kakuzu proponía cobrar por el cadáver.

Kisame le arruinó su plan.

—Está vivo… Y viene hacia acá.

En efecto, Deidara se acercaba a ellos, furioso. Su pinta de psicópata se le acentuaba más cuando se enfadaba. Todos, en vez de retroceder por precaución, se quedaron en su sitio sacando una conclusión.

—Imposible —dijo Pein.

—¡Pobre Itachi…! —comenzó a lamentarse Tobi.

—Mejor así, Itachi vale más que él —se alegró Kakuzu.

—No está muerto, lo viene siguiendo —volvió a señalar Kisame.

* * *

—¡Chicos! —rugió Deidara, Itachi por detrás. Todos levantaron la ceja—. Díganme que sí recuerdan lo que me dijo Itachi al conocernos.

Hubo un silencio general, antes de negar todos a la vez.

—¡Con su sonrisa burlona! —trató de hacer recordar Deidara.

—¿Cuál sonrisa burlona? —se extrañó Pein.

—Él jamás sonríe —le respondió Kisame—. _Jamás_ hace gestos.

—No es importante —habló Itachi, y todos callaron por la sorpresa al verlo gesticular más de tres palabras—. Sólo está molesto porque pienso que a primera vista parece mujer.

—Ah… —Todos comprendieron al instante.

—¡Todavía sigues pensándolo…! —exclamó Deidara, más humillado.

Itachi asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ninguno quería intervenir. Uno, porque meterse en el problema de esos dos no era seguro. Dos, porque todos pensaban lo mismo que Itachi.

* * *

El primer impulso de Deidara fue explotar toda la base, a ver si hecho pedazos seguía pensando igual, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió. No sería justo consigo, tenía todos sus objetos personales allí y no quería perderlos.

Su reflexión no evitó que le gritara por una hora completa. En ese tiempo, Pein regañó a Kakuzu y sus malos consejos, advirtiéndole que si todo terminaba mal, le devolvería el dinero a Deidara.

Cuando por fin se calló, Itachi tomó la palabra.

—Es ridículo que sigas molesto por algo que nadie recuerda. —Con una mínima, invisible e imperceptible mueca, obligó a los demás a que lo secundaran. Y obedecerían a Itachi, más que nada porque Deidara ya estaba inaguantable.

—¡Pero tú sigues molesto porque te llamé impotente!

—Itachi no es impotente —se apresuraron a decir Kisame, Tobi e Hidan.

—Jamás he estado molesto… —le reveló Itachi. Deidara lo escuchó, pasmado—… Sólo quería una oportunidad para follarte, y me la diste. —Y lo dijo como si, otra vez, hablara del clima.

* * *

Los colores subieron a la cara de Deidara, ante de mascullar algo incoherente y luego plantársele decidido.

—Si es así, entonces voy a demostrarte que no soy mujer.

—Jamás dije eso. Pareces mujer, no que eras… —No terminó.

Deidara le tomó por el brazo y lo jaló, yendo hacia su habitación dispuesto a demostrarle su masculinidad; a pesar de que Itachi lo supiera de sobra y lo que más deseara ahora era terminar de pintarse las uñas. Ni modo, tendría sexo con Deidara.

Ese día, o noches –terminaron muy tarde-, Deidara dejó de odiar a Itachi. Por diez minutos.

—Y a todo esto¿qué tengo que ver yo con que parezcas mujer?

* * *

Deidara odia a Itachi.

Cierto que comparten cama más una vez, que comparten más que sentimientos y confesiones y que Deidara ha visto y entendido los traumas de Itachi, que son muchos.

Sigue odiándolo como la primera vez. Es una rivalidad milenaria, según una parte. La otra, ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Lo odiará por siempre, se juró Deidara mientras era besado.

Era lo justo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
